moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vré
(( Major WIP. >.> )) Personality. Being the fourth of seven kids, Vré gradually accumulated a particularly meek personality—along with being unconventionally tolerant, as well as highly and diligently educated, which is equally expected from each of her six siblings. These various traits cause her to be impeccably rational (most times), but also when the occasion is warranted, she can have quite the piqued temper. '' ''Typically, Vre enjoys brief moments of solitude, but won't become agitated when placed into a closely spaced, remote room. Disregarding her exceedingly exceptional skill in the field of arcane or frost, Vre may appear as simply a quiet, devout, pious, humble young woman with a wide amount of siblings. It doesn't take one of pure enigma to see past this thin layer of shyness. Although she holds the demeanor of someone clinically antisocial, when she feels emotionally comfortable around you, her circumspect, prudent exterior will be diminished and her true personality will be revealed. Vre will still obtain her normal, genuine behavior but will more or less allow her witty, playful side to show. When discomposed, though, regardless of the person, she will simmer of impulsiveness, insolence, and perhaps even at some point, arrogance. But these traits hardly supply any hint of pride for Vre, and she tries her best to keep those wicked feelings hidden, rather than flaunting them. Appearance. While she is rather far from plain, she also remains quite the distance from gorgeous. Her brilliant blue eyes are constantly simmering, regardless of the contrast reflecting or resonating on/around them, surrounded by inordinately long lashes by anyone's standards. An immense amount of freckles spew across her sharp cheekbones and nose-- too much to count, but too little to damage your eyes when you look at them. Golden locks frame her tanned, speckled face. occasionally tied up in a ponytail, or even pinned up in a terribly disheveled bun. Reaching the very small of her back, her hair cascades down her shoulders in thin layers of sun-kissed blonde. Vré's wardrobe varies from a showy, ostentatious robe to a plain, leather jerkin and linen pants, easily suitable for her daily hunt for gathering herbs. The curves hidden beneath said attire are quite deceptive; tiny and barely noticable.. Vré continues to maintain a lithe, skinny visage, but not to the degree where it is a frightening weight. Her youth is very apparent in her body and face, but there is recognizable signs of maturity here and there, as would be seen in a twenty-one year old. History (( Coming soon, I promise. >.> )) Statistics: Name: '''Vré LaRein. '''Age: Twenty-one. Birthplace: '''Wetlands. '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good. '''Profession(s): '''Gathering Herbs, Mining, First Aid, Fishing. '''Race: Human. '''Class: '''Mage. '''Family: '''Iristine LaRein (mother, deceased), Kentinthis LaRein (father, unknown location), Ilyena LaRein (sister), Dathanorne LaRein (brother, deceased) Guensaelis LaRein (sister), Liaeryn LaRein (sister) Agethinea LaRein (sister), Ulic LaRein (brother). OOC Info. I am in the process of transferring her over to Moon Guard with my other characters. She has been completely untouched since she got to level 70, or in other words, pre-WotLK, and I am just beginning to play her again. I'm open for any types of random RP, but I try to avoid combat RP as much as possible. Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage Category:Alliance